


Du musst dich entscheiden

by Vicleylove



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicleylove/pseuds/Vicleylove
Summary: Victoria Hughes arbeitet mit professioneller Unterstützung an ihrer Phobie vor Feuer.
Relationships: Victoria Hughes & David Mayhorn, Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/David Mayhorn, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	1. Aller Anfang ist schwer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi zusammen.
> 
> Hier mal eine etwas andere Fanfic. Es geht zumindest anfangs eher um das verarbeiten von Traumen, sozialem Umfeld und einiges mehr. Zum einen nimmt auch die aktuelle Pandemie Einfluss, aber nur gering.

„Hughes, Victoria?!“ Vic sieht auf und blickt in das lächelnde Gesicht eines jungen Mannes, gekleidet in das grüne Poloshirt des Therapiezentrums. „Äh, ja. Hi.“ Sie steht auf und folgt ihm ins Behandlungszimmer.  
  
„Tut mir Leid, dass wir es etwas steril halten müssen, aber aufgrund der aktuellen Situation bleibt uns leider nichts anderes übrig.“ Sie nickt ihm kurz zu, die Maske über Mund und Nase. „Also. Ich bin Torben, ihr Therapeut. In der gesamten Klinik herrscht Maskenpflicht. Desinfektionsspender stehen überall bereit. Unser Personal lüftet und desinfiziert regelmäßig. Lediglich bei den Geräten im Trainingsraum bitten wir sie, diese im Anschluss an ihr Training zu desinfizieren. Tücher liegen bereit.“ „Okay.“ „Gut. Sie sind hier wegen ihrer Pyrophobie.“ „Richtig.“ „Gut, Ich möchte heute mit Ihnen darüber sprechen, damit ich weiß wie ich Ihnen helfen kann. Ist das in Ordnung?“ „Klar.“ „Fangen wir vorne an. Seit wann haben Sie Probleme mit Feuer?“ „Seit einem Zwischenfall auf der Arbeit.“ „Oh okay. Was ist passiert?“ „Ich war von Feuer eingeschlossen, mit einem Kollegen und es war sehr knapp.“ „Verstehe. Wann war das?“ „Ca. 2 Monate.“ „Und seit dem haben Sie Probleme im Alltag?“ „Genau.“ „Wie äußert sich das?“ „Immer wenn ich mit Feuer, Flammen, Gas in Kontakt komme, erstarre ich. Ich bekomme keine Luft und will weglaufen.“ „An für sich eine normale Reaktion. Keiner will bei Feuer bleiben.“ „Das Problem ist….. ich bin Firefighter.“ „Oh. Ja das ist dann wohl tatsächlich ein Problem. Sie nutzen nicht das Zentrum des SFD?“ „Nein, mein Team deckt mich und ich will nicht, dass es aktenkundig wird.“ „Natürlich. Gut. Ich würde gern ein paar Tests mit Ihnen machen und sehen wie sie Reagieren.“ „Okay.“ „Gerade einen Moment, ja?“ Torben steht auf und verlässt den Raum.  
  
Er kommt mit einer Kerze, Streichhölzern, Bildern, einem Feuerzeug und einem kleinen Bunsenbrenner zurück. Er setzt sich zu Victoria und bittet sie die Kerze zu entzünden. Vic nimmt das Feuerzeug, hadert, drückt langsam den Knopf. Als die Flammen erscheint, erstarrt sie. Ihre Atmung wird schnell und flach. Kurzerhand lässt sie den Knopf los und wirft es zurück auf das Tablett. Sie starrt darauf, bevor sie zu Torben blickt. „Okay. Das war wirklich gut, Victoria. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass sie den Knopf überhaupt betätigen. Gut. Wie fühlen sie sich jetzt?“ „Mein Herz rast, Ich habe Schweißausbrüche, am liebsten würde ich gehen.“ „Okay. Wenn sie daran denken, dass ich das Feuerzeug anmachen würde, was geht Ihnen da im Kopf herum?“ „Keine Ahnung. Ich denke, ich…. Ich weiß es nicht.“ „Gut. Probieren wir es aus. Sie können jederzeit Stop sagen, dann lösche ich augenblicklich alle Flammen. Okay?“ „Okay.“ Torben nimmt das Feuerzeug und entzündet es. Victoria starrt gebannt auf die Flamme. Ihre Reaktion wiederholt sich, allerdings etwas schwächer wie zuvor. Torben lässt es zurück auf das Tablett gleiten, nimmt die Streichhölzer und entfacht eines. Das Geräusch, der Geruch verstärken Victorias Reaktion. Torben entzündet mit dem Streichholz die Kerze und schüttelt es aus.   
Durch die zurückbleibende Flamme und dem Verbrennungsgeruch ist Vic an ihrem Maximum angelangt. „Stop! Ich…“ „Schon gut.“ Torben löscht die Kerze und öffnet das Fenster. „Das war sehr gut, Victoria.“ „Nicht gut genug. Ich kann so nicht arbeiten.“ „Das stimmt, aber wir arbeiten daran. Einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Was sehr wichtig ist. Nach jeder Einheit gehen sie bitte trainieren.“ Vic sieht ihn überrascht an. „Das was wir machen wird für sie mental sehr anstrengend und belastend, durch Sport können wir erstens ihr Fitnesslevel oben halten und wir reduzieren den Stress, den sie haben.“ „Verstehe.“ „10 - 15 min Ausdauer reichen zu Beginn völlig.“ „Soll ich jetzt?“ „Gehen sie ruhig. Ich hole sie in ein paar Minuten und wir testen weiter.“ Vic nickt, steht auf und verlässt den Raum.  
  
Sie geht zum Trainingsraum, desinfiziert sich die Hände und nimmt ein frisches Handtuch und ein Desinfektionstuch. Victoria geht zum ersten Laufband und startet ihr Training.  
  
Sie sieht einen blonden Mann den Raum betreten, sich umsehen und an ein Gerät gehen. Er schaut kurz zu ihr und nickt ihr zu, bevor er sich seinem Training zuwendet. Vic beobachtet den Mann, wie er sich die Gewichte und den Sitz am Butterfly einstellt und beginnt. Irgendwas hat er an sich was sie fasziniert.  
  
Wie versprochen holt Torben sie 10 Minuten später ab. Er kommt zu ihr ans Band. „Können wir?“ „Ja. Komme.“ Vic lässt das Band auslaufen, desinfiziert alles und nimmt ihr Handtuch. Dann folgt sie Torben zurück in sein Zimmer.  
  
Der Unbekannte sieht ihr nach.  
  
Torben testet ob Geräusche, Wärme, Optik oder Geruch einzeln etwas bewirken. Alles vier verursachen leichte Reaktionen bei Vic. Jedoch nur das Zusammenspiel aller vier Punkte bringen sie an die Grenze. Und hier ist es auch egal, ob's ein reelles Feuer oder eines auf dem Bildschirm ist. Torben entlässt Vic für heute. Stellt ihr eine Krankschreibung aus und schickt sie erneut laufen.  
  
Neugierig betritt Vic den Trainingsraum. Sie sieht sich um, sucht den blonden Lockenkopf. Doch sie muss enttäuscht feststellen, dass er gegangen zu sein scheint.  
  
Victoria beendet wenig später ihr Training und fährt nach Hause zu ihrem Mann David. „Und? Wie wars?“ „Ganz gut. Mein Therapeut hat ein paar Sachen getestet und mir gezeigt wie ich mit dem Stress umgehen kann. Bzw eine Strategie.“ „Und bringts was?“ „Weiß ich noch nicht. Ich habe gerade erst angefangen, David.“ „Gehst du morgen zur Schicht?“ „Bin krankgeschrieben.“ „Verstehe. Ist halt blöd, morgen kommen die Chiefs auf die Wachen. Macht halt keinen guten Eindruck, da zu fehlen.“ „Und was soll ich jetzt tun? Ich bin krankgeschrieben und das aus gutem Grund!“ „Wenn du meinst.“ „Meine ich.“ Victoria nimmt ihr Essen und verzieht sich auf den Balkon. Wie sehr wünscht sie sich eine eigene Familie, eine eigene Wache. David war schon auf 23 gewesen, als sie heirateten und als Victoria dann die Akademie abgeschlossen hatte, machte man sich nicht die Mühe sie zu fragen, ob sie zu David auf die Wache und in die Schicht möchte. Im Großen und Ganzen war ihr Team in Ordnung, aber in erster Linie war es, leider, Davids Familie.


	2. Das zweite Treffen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic geht erneut ins Zentrum und trifft auf den Lockenkopf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na wer wird es wohl sein? Habt ihr Ideen? Bestimmt.

Am nächsten Tag macht sich Victoria erneut fertig und geht ins Therapiezentrum. Sie betritt den Raum und beginnt zu laufen.  
  
Es dauert nicht lange, bis der blonde Lockenkopf erscheint. Vic sieht ihn kurz an, er kommt zu ihr herüber und geht ans Laufband neben ihr. Vic trägt wie vorgeschrieben ihre Maske, so wie er auch. Er beginnt zu laufen, hat ein ordentliches Tempo drauf, denkt Vic und steigert ihres ebenfalls.  
  
Nach 10 Minuten beenden beide ihre Einheit und stehen verschwitzt und schwer atmend, mit Abstand, voreinander. Vic ist fasziniert von ihm. Er ist ein Stück größer wie sie und obwohl er seine Maske trägt, kann sie sagen, dass er mindestens einen dreitageBart trägt, der unter der Maske durchlugt. Aber interessanter findet sie seine Augen. Sie strahlen regelrecht. Eisblau! Er scheint ihr Gesicht zu Mustern, bis auch er an ihren Augen hängen bleibt. Rehbraun, treu.  
  
„Gutes Tempo.“ Schnauft sie endlich. „Ebenfalls. Sie sind gut in Form.“ Sagt er atmend. „Lukas.“ „Vic.“ „Also Vic. Was tun sie hier? Kondition fehlt ihnen wohl nicht.“ „Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich bin eigentlich ganz gut trainiert. Mein Problem ist wohl eher psychischer Natur.“ „Oh.“ „Was? Nein. Ich bin nicht verrückt oder so. Ich habe eine Phobie, die mich in meinem Alltag sehr belastet und einschränkt, sodass ich im Job Probleme habe und nun arbeite ich daran.“ Lukas nickt. „Das ist gut. Ich meine nicht, dass sie eine Phobie haben und darunter leiden, sondern dass sie daran arbeiten.“ „Und sie?“ „Ich bin eigentlich nur zu Besuch. Aber Flugreisen stressen mich immer etwas, so dass ich etwas Dampf ablassen muss.“ „Verstehe.“ Sagt Vic und fühlt sich irgendwie schlecht. Ihm scheint es gut zu gehen und sie ist so kaputt.  
  
Er scheint ihre Gedanken zu erraten. „9/11.“ „Was?“ Fragt Vic überrascht. „Ich bin traumatisiert. Ich wohne in New York und war 9/11 vor Ort. Eine Flugreise ist für mich wie ein Flashback zurück zu dem Tag.“ „Oh. Ich dachte, dass sie….“ „Das ich gesund bin? Oh nein. Ich habe PTBS und ein Auslöser sind Flugreisen.“ „Sie sind hergeflogen….“ „Ja…. musste ich berufsbedingt.“ Sie nickt. „Verstehe. Dann werden sie nicht lange hier sein?!“ „Noch ein paar Tage. Meine Schwester wohnt in Seattle und ich besuche sie natürlich wenn ich schon hier bin.“ „Natürlich.“  
  
Torben betritt den Raum und winkt Victoria zu. „Ich muss dann wohl.“ „Gute Sitzung, Vic.“ „Danke. Dir auch.“ Sie geht und verlässt mit ihrem Therapeuten den Raum.  
  
Sie arbeiten an Victorias Angst und im Anschluss geht sie erneut laufen. Von Lukas ist allerdings weit und breit nichts zu sehen.  
Irgendwie enttäuscht es Vic. Sie kennt ihn zwar eigentlich nicht und doch hat ihr dieses kurze Gespräch so gut getan. Anders als David hörte Lukas ihr sofort zu, nimmt sie erst. Wahrscheinlich weil er gleiches an Unverständnis widerfahren hat.   
Victoria beendet ihre Einheit und geht nach draußen an die frische Luft.  
  
Zu ihrer Überraschung sieht sie Lukas mit Handy am Ohr und wild gestikulierend auf und ab gehen. Er scheint sauer. Neugierig tritt sie etwas näher, ohne ihn zu belauschen. Er beendet das Gespräch und sieht zu ihr auf. Irritiert zuckt er zusammen. „Oh. Ähm verzeih Vic. Ich….“ „Schon gut. Stress im Job?“ Er seufzt. „Wenn du wüsstest. Ich bin einmal nicht da und eine Katastrophe nach der anderen…..“ „Verstehe. Es gibt Tage da kommt einfach eins zum anderen.“ Erleichtert atmet Lukas aus. „Ja total. Ich hasse sowas!“ „Es wird wieder besser. Solche Tage gehen vorbei!“ „Danke.“ Lukas schmunzelt. Sie versteht ihn einfach sofort. Wie unkompliziert es mit ihr ist. „Ich würde dich ja…..“ Vics Handy unterbricht die beiden.  
  
„Entschuldigung.“ Sie nimmt schnell ab. „Was ist los David?“ …. „Ja ich bin grade fertig.“ …. „Kann ich machen, aber ich bringe es nicht vorbei. Du kannst es in die nächste Schicht mitnehmen.“ …. „Alles klar. Gute Schicht.“ Schnell legt sie auf. „Entschuldige.“ „Schon gut. Dein Freund?“ „Tatsächlich mein Mann.“ Sagt Vic verlegen. „Du bist verheiratet?“ „Scheint so?“ „Oh, ähm wow…. ich…. du trägst keinen Ring.“ „Ja…. ist so ne Berufskrankheit. Die wenigsten wissen es und generell sind Ringe eher unpraktisch….“ „Verstehe. Ich muss dann eigentlich auch. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu einem Außentermin.“ „Deswegen Hemd und Hose?“ Lukas lächelt verlegen. „Ja. Normalerweise trage ich Uniform, aber hier bin ich nur Beobachter, außerdem habe ich keine sauberen mehr.“ „Ich kann mich dich in Uniform gar nicht vorstellen.“ Lacht Vic. „Sagen viele. Aber sie steht mir wirklich ganz gut.“ „Ich will unbedingt ein Bild sehen!“ „Ich habe gar keines.“ Stellt er überrascht fest. „Schade.“ „Ich werde mal meine Schwester anschreiben. Vielleicht hat sie eines. Aber jetzt muss ich wirklich los. Wir sehen uns?“ „Bestimmt.“ Er lächelt sie an und steigt in den Mietwagen. Kurz hebt Lukas die Hand zum Gruß und fährt davon.  
  
Vic erledigt wie versprochen noch die Besorgung für David und fährt dann ebenfalls nach Hause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, war keine große Überraschung. Ich weiß. Aber es muss ja auch nicht immer überraschen, oder doch?


	3. Zurück ins Leben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Leben holt einen manchmal schneller ein, als einem Lieb ist.....

Am nächsten Morgen kommt David gut gelaunt von der Schicht. „Morgen.“ Grüßt Vic ihn. „Morgen.“ Ein schneller Kuss. „Wie war die Schicht?“ „Gut. Gut. Die Chiefs waren da. Also alle und der zukünftige Chief war auch da.“ „Zukünftige Chief?“ „Ja Rodriguez geht in Rente.“ „Was? Wann?“ „Zwei/ drei Monate.“ „Wow…. das ist…. wir werden nie wieder einen so tollen Chief bekommen!“ Sagt Vic traurig. „Was für einen Eindruck hat er gemacht?“ „Steif. Er scheint sehr korrekt zu sein. Also wirklich korrekt.“ Stöhnt David. „Och nicht so einer mit Stock im Arsch!“ „Leider…..“ Vic verdreht die Augen. „Naja. Ich muss dann mal. Therapie geht bald los.“ „Muss das jetzt sein? Ich habe mich gefreut Zeit mit dir zu verbringen!“ „Ja muss es. Ich habe Termine, die muss ich einhalten und du willst doch auch dass es mir besser geht. Oder?“ „Schon ja.“ „Also!“ Vic schnappt sich ihre Sachen und verabschiedet sich.  
  
Wenige Minuten später kommt sie im Zentrum an. „Morgen.“ wird sie fröhlich begrüßt und dreht sich um. Ihr Blick fällt in Lukas strahlend blaue Augen. Sofort muss sie lächeln. „Morgen!“ Grüßt sie zurück. „Alles okay?“ „Ja. Der Morgen war nur nicht so toll, aber sonst.“ „Warum was war?“ „Oh wir bekommen wohl einen neuen Chef und der hat wohl n dicken Stock im Arsch….“ „Urgh. Klingt toll.“ „Ja.“ Seufzt sie. „Aber da ist mehr wie nur der neue Chef. Oder?“ Fragt Lukas nach. „Nein, ja schon. Aber….“ „Privat?“ Sie nickt lediglich. „Verstehe. Ich will dich nicht drängen was zu erzählen was du nicht willst.“ „Danke.“ „Morgen Vic!“ Torben unterbricht die beiden. „Morgen Torben.“ „Bist du soweit?“ „Klar.“ Er blickt kurz zu Lukas. „Morgen Luke. Larissa ist leider krank. Wenn du möchtest, ich hätte nach Vic Zeit.“ „Das ist lieb, aber ich glaube ich laufe dann einfach.“ „Du solltest heute noch eine Sitzung machen.“ „Ich weiß.“ Seufzt er. „Wenn du nicht zu mir willst, frag bei Marie nach. Vielleicht ist da was frei.“ „Nein, mir geht es nicht um dich, sondern um die Zeit. Ich bin heute etwas im Stress.“ „Du kannst meinen Termin nehmen. Ich habe Zeit.“ Mischt sich Vic ein. „Das würdest du machen?“ „Klar!“ „Danke. Du rettest mir den Arsch.“ „Jederzeit wieder!“ Sagt Vic und grinst schelmisch mit einem Blick auf Lukas Po. „Wow Leute. Macht das ohne mich! Außerdem seid ihr beide….. sry. Sry Schweigepflicht. Vergesst es. Sry! Lukas auf dann komm!“ „Wir sind was?“ Fragt Vic. „Nichts nichts. Ich sage nichts dazu! Bis später Vic.“ Damit sind die Jungs verschwunden. Vic geht trainieren, doch ein Gedanke lässt sie nicht los. Was sind sie beide? Was wollte Torben sagen?  
  
Zu ihrer Überraschung kommt Lukas relativ schnell in den Trainingsbereich nach. „Hi schon fertig?“ „Äh ja. Wie gesagt ich habe heute nicht viel Zeit. Wenn ich noch trainieren will….“ „Klar.“ „Außerdem ist die Therapie zwar wichtig, aber das Umfeld ist deutlich wichtiger. Ein stützendes Umfeld ist das a und o.“ Vic nickt gedankenverloren. „Was ist?“ „Ach nichts.“ „Hast du ein stützendes Umfeld? Eine Art Sponsor?“ Fragt er gezielt. „Nicht wirklich.“ Gibt Vic zu. „Was ist mit deinem Mann?“ „Er versteht es nicht wirklich. Für ihn ist es eine lappalie.“ „Nicht gut.“ Vic schüttelt den Kopf. „Okay, warte.“ Lukas nimmt einen Zettel hervor und kritzelt ihr eine Nummer auf. „Wenn du reden willst, meld dich einfach. Okay?“ „Danke Lukas.“ „Am besten schreibst du mich vorher kurz an. Ich ruf dann zurück. Es gibt Tage an denen ich viel Unterwegs bin, aber ich melde mich definitiv bei dir. Okay?“ „okay. Danke.“ „Keine Ursache.“ Sie widmen sich wieder ihrem Training. „Du würdest also meinen Arsch jederzeit retten?“ Fragt Lukas scherzhaft und grinst Vic an. Sie lacht. „Naja es wäre schade drum, wenn ihm was passieren würde.“ Lukas lacht. „Soll das heißen dass du meinen Arsch magst?“ „Bild dir nicht zu viel drauf ein Mister! Es gibt viele Männer mit tollem Arsch.“ „Oh das trifft mich jetzt aber schon etwas.“ Sagt Lukas gespielt schockiert. „Ach komm schon! Du wirst auch schon Frauen nachgeschaut haben.“ „Stimmt.“ „Also.“ „Aber keine war so wie du.“ „Was?“ Vic lacht. „Ich kenne nicht mal dein ganzes Gesicht, aber schon alleine deine Augen fesseln mich.“ „Ähm wow. Ich weiß nicht was ich dazu sagen soll, Lukas.“ „ Nichts. Was soll ich zu meinem Arsch sagen?“ „Touche.“ Lacht Vic. Sie trainieren beide noch ein wenig, bis Torben Vic holt. „Dann bis morgen?“ Fragt Vic hoffnungsvoll. „Eher nicht.“ Sagt Lukas verlegen. „Ich fliege morgen heim. Tut mir Leid.“ „Oh. Verstehe. Deswegen heute die Sitzung?!“ Er nickt leicht. „Ich wünsche dir einen guten Flug.“ „Danke. Dir eine gute Sitzung und falls was ist.“ „Stützendes Umfeld. Schon klar. Danke.“ Sie zwinkert ihm zu und geht mit ihrem Therapeuten weg.  
  
„Wie geht es dir, Vic?“ „Ganz gut. Ich denke es geht vorwärts.“ „Du hast dich mit Lukas angefreundet?“ „Ja, ich denke schon irgendwie. Ich meine er hat ähnliches durch und versteht mich.“ „Anders als dein Mann?“ „Ja…. David tut sich schwer es zu verstehen. Er toleriert es aber wirklich unterstützen nicht.“ „Verstehe. Ihr flirtet?“ „Naja flirten ist zu viel gesagt. Wir lockern es auf….“ „Na gut. Lass uns an deiner Phobie arbeiten.“  
  
Die beiden arbeiten hart an Vics Ängsten und sie trainiert im Anschluss alleine. Sie vermisst Lukas. Der Raum ist gleich viel kälter und unfreundlicher. Doch da muss sie nun durch. Vic seufzt und fährt nach einem harten Tag geknickt nach Hause.


	4. Zu Hause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas fliegt zurück nach NY

Lukas ist unterdessen zurück nach NY geflogen. Der Flug war Nervenaufreibend, es gab Turbulenzen, die Lukas sich zuerst übergeben ließen und dann hat er eine Schlaftablette genommen. Früher hat ihm das nie etwas ausgemacht, aber seit dem 11.09 hasst er fliegen so sehr.  
  
*Bist du gut gelandet?* Lukas sieht die Nachricht direkt nach der Landung und es zaubert ihm ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht. *Ja, alles gut. Grade gelandet. Danke dir. Wie war deine Therapie?* Schickt er Vic zurück und macht sich auf den Weg zur Gepäckausgabe. Endlich kann er heim und diesen furchtbaren Flug hinter sich lassen.  
  
Er duscht ausgiebig, bevor er sich auf den Weg ins Büro macht, zuvor checkt er allerdings nochmals sein Handy.  
*War ganz ok. Ich hoffe, dass sich bald Erfolge einstellen. Unser neuer Chef fängt bald hier an und ich kann nicht gleich langzeit Krank sein. Außerdem ist es komisch so viel alleine zu sein, mein Team steht eher bei meinem Mann. Sie kennen ihn schon Jahre…..* *Stress dich nicht. Es braucht seine Zeit und er wird es schon verstehen. Deinem Mann wünsche ich ein erwachen. Es ist eine Krankheit. Du machst das nicht um ihn zu ärgern oder sonst was. Such dir ein stützendes Umfeld. Egal wen. Das ist unheimlich wichtig.* Dann steckt Lukas sein Handy ein und fährt zum Büro.  
  
Pünktlich zum 11 Uhr Meeting kommt er dort an.  
„Ah Luke, schön dich zu sehen. Na wie war’s in Seattle?“ Withe, der NY Chief klopft ihm auf die Schulter. „Gut. Danke dir.“ „Wann fängst du an?“ „3 Monate. Aber ich würde dich bitten mich in 2 Monaten fliegen zu lassen.“ „Umzug und so. Klar. Verstehe ich, auch wenn ich dich nicht gerne gehen lasse.“ „Danke.“ Lukas nickt ihm zu und die beiden betreten den Konferenzraum.  
  
Zu allem übel kommt noch ein 4Alarm herein und Lukas übernimmt die Lage vor Ort, während Withe sich um das organisatorische und die medien kümmert. Nach einigen Stunden konzentrierter Arbeit und lediglich einem zivilen Opfer beendet Lukas seinen Einsatz vor Ort und besucht die Klinik mit Verletzten Firefightern und Opfern des Brandes.   
Nach einem langen Tag fährt Lukas erschöpft nach Hause. Die Therapie hat er auf morgen verschoben, dazu ist er heute zu müde.  
  
*Ich hoffe du hast Recht.😔 Es ist schön, wenn man verstanden wird.* Vic hat ihm vor Stunden geschrieben. Lukas seufzt. *Sry, dass ich jetzt erst antworte, es war ein stressiger Tag. Wahrscheinlich schläfst du noch. Wie gesagt, du kannst dich jederzeit melden. Ich habe immer ein offenes Ohr für dich. Hau mich jetzt auch mal etwas aufs Ohr. Hab nen guten Tag in der Therapie.* tippt er ein und schickt den Text ab, bevor er erschöpft in die Kissen fällt und fast sofort einschläft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja das Kapitel ist etwas langatmig, sry dafür. Aber ich brauche es für meine weiteren Pläne.  
> Hoffe ihr verzeiht mir.


	5. Besuch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria ist gestresst und flüchtet in eine unerwartete Richtung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria ist erschöpft und hat alles satt. Vielleicht tut ihr andere Luft gut?

Einige Tage streichen ins Land. Vic und Lukas texten sich täglich. An schlechten Tagen telefonieren sie auch. Geben sich gegenseitig Halt und Zuversicht.

Vic erwacht aus einer traumlosen Nacht. Gerädert und misslaunig steht sie auf. David hat Kaffee gekocht und ist scheinbar laufen gegangen. Enttäuscht dass er nicht gefragt hat ob sie mit will, geht Vic sich anziehen und gießt sich von dem lauwarmen Kaffee ein und trinkt davon. Angewidert kippt sie den Inhalt der Tasse weg und stellt sie in den Geschirrspüler.  
  
Was soll sie nun tun? Die Wohnung hat sie gestern schon geputzt und Therapie hat sie heute, ein Sonntag, auch nicht. Sie sieht auf die Uhr. Lukas könnte noch wach sein. Schnell tippt sie ihm eine SMS auf die er direkt mit einem Anruf antwortet. „Morgen.“ Gähnt Vic. „Wohl eher guten Abend.“ Lacht Lukas. „Oder so.“ „Was gibts? Du wolltest reden?“ Fragt Lukas neugierig. „Hm nichts spezielles. Hab gerade nichts wirklich zu tun und dachte ich höre mal wie es dir geht.“ „Gut. Alles in Ordnung. Ich mache gerade Papierkram. Warum bist du alleine?“ „Er ist laufen.“ „Und du wolltest nicht?“ „Von wegen. Bin nicht gefragt worden.“ Sagt sie pampig. „Oh, okay. Redet ihr mittlerweile darüber?“ „Nicht wirklich.“ „was ist mit deinen Kollegen?“ „Auch nicht.“ „Dann sollten wir wohl eine Sitzung machen. Was hälst du davon?“ „Ist es dir nicht zu spät?“ „Ach Quatsch. Schieß los.“ Vic atmet durch. „Mich stresst es momentan. Ich will arbeiten, ich fühle mich total unnütz hier daheim, aber ich weiß, dass ich so nicht arbeiten kann und ich mich erst selbst finden muss und dass ich mir dafür Zeit nehmen muss. Gleichzeitig fällt mir hier aber die Decke auf den Kopf.“ „Fahr doch ein paar Tage weg.“ „Und wohin? Mit wem?“ „Keine Ahnung, welche Stadt wolltest du denn schon immer mal besuchen?“ „Hmmmm. Eigentlich New York. Aber ganz alleine?“ „Okay, schon verstanden.“ Lacht Lukas. „Komm her, ich hol dich vom Flughafen ab und wenn du möchtest kannst du gerne bei mir nächtigen. Ich denke ich könnte auch ein/zwei Tage Bereitschaft machen ohne zu arbeiten. Wie klingt das?“ Vic strahlt übers ganze Gesicht. „Das klingt herrlich.“ „Wir werden aber definitiv darüber reden!“ „okay.“ „Gut. Dann sag mir Bescheid, wenn du den Flug gebucht hast, damit ich alles organisiert bekomme.“ „Mach ich. Danke Lukas.“ „Gerne. Ich freue mich.“ „Ich mich auch.“ Dann legen sie auf.  
  
Vic telefoniert als erstes mit ihrem Therapeuten , der die Idee mehr wie nur gut heißt. Ihm ist schon aufgefallen, dass David Vic bei ihrer Genesung zurückhält. Im Anschluss sucht sie sich einen passenden Flug aus und bucht diesen. Glücklich und zufrieden beginnt sie zu packen, nachdem sie Lukas über den kurzfristigen Flug informiert hat.  
  
Die Wohnungstür schwingt auf und David betritt verwirrt das Schlafzimmer. „Morgen, was hast du mit dem Koffer vor?“ „Ich will verreisen. Das rumsitzen macht mich verrückt und ich will New York besuchen.“ „Du willst was?“ „Nach New York.“ „Du bist krankgeschrieben.“ „Richtig. Aber mir tut es psychisch nicht gut nur hier rumzusitzen und mit dir zu Streiten. Und ne Therapie kann ich auch dort machen.“ „Das heißt du bleibst länger weg?“ „Weis noch nicht. Eigentlich wollte ich nur ein paar Tage verreisen.“ „Aha.“ „Was?“ „DU verreist. Verstehe.“ „Was? Du unterstützt mich hier doch auch nicht. Warum sollte ich dann bei meinen Bedürfnissen auf dich Rücksicht nehmen?“ „Bedürfnisse?“ „Ja Bedürfnisse. Ich habe das Bedürfnis etwas anderes zu sehen. Eine andere Stadt. Hier aus dem Trott zu kommen.“ „Na dann.“ Damit dreht sich David um und geht ins Bad. Vic schnappt sich ihre Unterlagen und richtet sie in den Flur auf ihren Koffer. Sie kann nicht fassen, dass David sie nicht versteht und sie so wenig unterstützt.  
  
David kommt unterdessen aus dem Bad und setzt sich vor den Fernseher. „Also ignorierst du mich jetzt?“ Fragt Vic, als sie den Raum betritt und er nicht aufsieht. „Na dann. Ich fahr zum Flughafen. Kannst dich ja melden, wenn du magst.“ Vic dreht sich um und geht. Im Vorbeilaufen schnappt sie sich Koffer und Dokumente, sowie Jacke und Schuhe. Dann knallt sie die Tür hinter sich zu.

Am Flughafen, nach der Sicherheitskontrolle, sieht sie ein letztes Mal aufs Handy. Keine Nachricht von einem der beiden. Hoffentlich geht das alles gut. Vic atmet durch und betritt das Flugzeug.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe euch hat es bisher gefallen. Mögt ihr mehr lesen?
> 
> Hinterlasst mir gerne ein Like oder einen Kommentar. Ich würde mich freuen. 
> 
> Danke euch fürs lesen.


End file.
